the_velupillai_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Moderate Party
The Moderate Party, colloquially known as the Moderates, is a political party on Family Council. The party espouses the principles of centralism, and generally sits at the centre to centre-right of the family political spectrum. The Moderates are positioned to the left of the Traditionals and to the right of the United Front and Amnesty Party. The party has dominated family politics for much of it's history, holding power for 5 of the 9 years Family Council has existed, it is sometimes referred to as the Family's "natural governing party". At the end of the Jeffrey era in 2010, the party lost a significant amount of support, to the benefit of both the Traditionals and the Amnesty Party. The vote further collapsed as a result of the upstart United Front taking away centrist voters. In the 2014 election , the Moderates under George returned to prominence with its best showing since the 2009 election , winning 10 of 20 council seats, thus regaining a majority of seats in the Council and the Presidency. Principles and Policies The principles of the party are based on centrist ideals and include individual freedom for present and future family members, responsibility, human dignity, economic freedom, political freedom,family unity, and respect. In the present times, the Moderates has favoured a variety of "big tent" policies from both right and left of the political spectrum. When it formed the government from 2008 to 2009, it championed economic cuts and family justice, and eliminated levies completely from the family budget. History Origins (2007) The Moderate Party was founded on August 31, 2007, after both a centre-left (Amnesty and centre-right (Traditionals) coalition were started to run in the first family election. The Moderate Party was founded by Jeffrey, Elizabeth and George as a middle-ground party which did not lead in one partisan direction, but sought a grand coalition of members. In its first leadership election in September 2007, Jeffrey was selected as the Presidential candidate. In the 2008 Presidential election, Jeffrey faced Veronica from the Amnesty Party, Bart from the Traditionals, and Brennan from the upstart Bloc Quebecois. Jeffrey's Moderates campaigned in the 2008 election on the promise of renegotiating an equality agreement which would prevent family exiles on the grounds of sexual orientation, race, or ideology, and eliminating the Funeral Levy, which made sure family members all pitched into funerals. Just after the election was called, they issued the Yellow script, an integrated and coherent approach to internal family policy. At the same time while Jeffrey was campaigning, Amnesty Party Presidential Candidate Veronica had a hard time communicating her message, being hit by the Traditionals for being too left-wing for a generally right of centre family, and from Brennan and the Bloc Quebecois for not knowing the capital city of Quebec. Taking full advantage of the inability of the Amnesty Party candidate, the Moderates won a strong minority government with 8 seats, as well as the Presidency. The Amnesty Party, which was expected to win a majority government, only won 4 seats and formed the third party, behind the Traditionals. Jeffrey Era (2008-2009) For the next two years, the Moderates dominated family politics. This was because of the formation of the "grand coalition" of leftist family members, fiscal conservatives, and democratic reformers that would have otherwise supported the Amnesty Party or Traditionals. The Amnesty Party support, for all practical purposes, transferred en masse to the Moderates, which replaced the Amnesty Party as the major progressive party in the famil. Despite this shift, the Moderate agenda was still seen as conservative to most family members, and found more support with Traditional voters rather than Amnesty voters. The Quebec nationalists who had once supported the Amnesty Party largely switched their support to the sovereigntist Bloc Québécois. There was some disappointment as the Moderates were not able to gain support from the Traditionals in the Singh part of the family, despite being led by a Singh who was widely respected. The Traditionals capitalized on discontent with the failure of the government's funeral levy scrap, as well as a scaremongering campaign stating the Moderates would take away rights from individual family members related to whom they could associate with. Jeffrey was not up for election in 2009, but the midterm legislative election did occur. In the election, the Moderates held onto their support while the Traditionals lost one seat (6->5) and the Amnesty Party gained one (4->5). Election Results Category:Political Parties